


I Command You

by Kitsune_157



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Misuse of Geass, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_157/pseuds/Kitsune_157
Summary: When Lelouch runs off suddenly, Suzaku worries and looks for him. What he finds is far from what he had expected. Yaoi, smut, basically PWP. One-shot.





	I Command You

I Command You

Roaming the school council building's halls, I was sure I'd find my raven haired friend here somewhere. Lelouch had left from class in a hurry and, naturally, I had become worried. When the other boy hadn't returned after 15 minutes, I had begun searching for him.

As I walked, I heard heavy breathing from behind a door of a room that was rarely ever used. Approaching the door, the sound got louder and clearer allowing me to make out one word... or rather, a name.

"S-Suzaku..." I heard gasped.

'Oh crap! Does he already know I'm here?'

"Suzaku." I heard my name again, louder this time. Grasping the door handle in resignation, I readied myself for the confrontation with my best friend who would undoubtedly complain about how he didn't need anyone worrying about him and that he was perfectly fine. I turned the handle.

The scene that greeted me behind that door was far from what I had expected. I had expected to see Lelouch sitting at a desk looking a combination of bored and exasperated at his best friend's needless concern but what I had instead stumbled upon was the young prince slumped against a wall, eyes closed and a brilliant red blush across his cheeks, breathing heavy and interjected with small moans of 'Suzaku'.

The boy's shirt as open, jacket missing and his pants undone, hand shoved down the front.

Until that point, Lelouch seemed not to have noticed my presence in the room but when I failed to stifle a gasp, the other boy's unfocused eyes opened and met mine.

Stuttering apologies, I attempted to excuse myself from the room but I was quickly silenced by one desperate word.

"Wait!" I had scarcely ever heard my friend's voice convey so much desperation so I couldn't help obeying and turning slowly to face the raven haired boy.

A bright blush spread over my own face when I once again saw the compromising position I had caught my best friend in. His hand had stopped moving but it was still wrapped around his obvious erection and his glazed over, lust filed eyes and red cheeks made it clear what he had been doing before I had walked in. I tried to keep my focus on Lelouch's face and not let my eyes wander to the exposed expanses of pale, unmarred flesh revealing lightly toned muscles and thin, defined hips but couldn't help my gaze roaming a few times. Unlike my own skin which was blemished by the occasional scar from being in the military, Lelouch's was completely, unmarked.

"Suzaku Kururugi." My best friend addressed, surprisingly steadily and my eyes snapped up to his face, confused by the sudden formality as this was hardly a formal situation, but strayed again mere seconds later, missing the pink glow that appeared in my friend's left eye. "I command you to relieve me."

My eyes widened and returned to his face from where they had wandered to his crotch, to meet an expectant and smug gaze.

'I always knew he was confident but... wow. To be smug in this situation is beyond even my expectations. Could he know I like him and that's why he's so sure I'll do it?'

Heat flooded my face but, against my better judgement which was screaming at me that this was a bad idea, and in my typical reckless manner, I walked towards him, unable to stop myself.

Upon reaching him, I knelt before him and gently kissed him. I was shocked by how good it felt. How... right it felt. Quickly getting impatient, Lelouch deepened the kiss, desperation reducing it to a clumsy clash of lips and tongues but still it felt incredible. Becoming yet more desperate, the black haired boy put his arms around my neck, pulling me closer, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

The heated skin reminded me of his already present arousal and I began to stroke his skin, my fingers softly exploring his body and drawing quiet moans form Lelouch that turned me on more than I would have expected. Experimentally running my fingers over a pert pink nipple, I revelled in the loud moan that the dark haired boy emitted. Curious, I leaned down and licked one of the hard nubs. Lelouch moaned wantonly and I felt my pants become even tighter. Eagerly lapping at the hard flesh of both his nipples for a few moments, I listened to the wonderful sounds he made before nipping lightly and moving away. I watched, entranced, as the young prince squirmed with arousal.

Moving further back, I grabbed the raven haired boy's pants and pulled them off, boxers with them, in one motion. I saw the other boy shiver a little as the cool air hit his flushed body. Unbuttoning and unzipping my own pants, I pulled out my fully erect cock and began to stroke it slowly, groaning at the sensation.

Leaning down once again, I wrapped my lips around Lelouch's erection and smiled a little at the surprised yelp he gave which turned abruptly into yet another moan. I took more of him into my mouth and heard him mumble and groan incoherently, which only turned me on more.

Lelouch Lamperouge, genius with absolute composure and control in all situations, was moaning and writhing, unable to even form words, because of me. I looked up to see that red face, mouth fallen open in pleasure, eyes closed and sweat slicked hair sticking to his skin. 'I did that.' I thought to myself, aroused at the idea. At this point I was sure only my military training had enabled me to control myself for so long.

Figuring that it would hurt less if he was distracted, I quickly sucked three of my fingers and placed one at his arsehole. Carefully, I pushed it inside him and waited for his reaction. The black haired boy winced at first, then wiggled a little, trying to get used to it I assumed.

I sucked harder on his cock to distract him and sure enough he moaned and bucked his hips, accidentally pushing my finger deeper in the process. Despite this, he still moaned so I entered another finger into him. I let out a quiet moan as I thought about soon being engulfed in the tight heat that was currently surrounding two of my fingers. To my surprise, when he felt the second finger, he writhed and pushed himself down onto them. Moaning again, I increased the work my mouth was doing. Swirling my tongue as best I could around Lelouch's dick, I took him even deeper into my mouth until almost his entire cock was inside. It was nearly hitting my throat but, encouraged by his moans, gasps and whimpers, I forced myself not to gag. Placing the final, third finger at the other boy's hole, I slid it in and thrust my fingers in deep. Lelouch thrashed in pleasure and I groaned as I thrust my fingers in and out of his body. He pushed back onto me and I deemed him ready.

Removing my fingers from him and chuckling quietly at the whine he emitted at the loss, I lined myself up with his stretched, pink entrance and plunged my cock inside him, unable to control myself any longer.

Lelouch moaned long and loud as did I. The feeling of his hot insides clamping down on my erection was incredible. Losing control, I pulled out of him and thrust back in, hard and deep.

"Aah! S-Suza-ku! Suzaku!" The raven haired boy cried, my name becoming like a chant as he moaned it over and over.

"Lelouch! Aah, Lelouch!" I moaned as I thrust even harder into him.

"Suza...ku! I'm going to... Aah!" He yelled as he came. Cum spurted out of his cock and splattered over both our chests. Lelouch's head was thrown back in pure ecstasy and his back was arched off of the ground, mouth open, eyes closed, face red and hair plastered to his forehead and messier than I had ever seen it. Seeing the young prince so utterly vulnerable, aroused and completely lacking composure, I too came, filling the raven haired boy with the thick white substance.

After catching my breath for a moment, I pulled out, a little aroused by how some of my cum seeped out of the other boy's arsehole as I did so, running down his smotth thighs and buttocks.

Collapsing down next to my hopefully now lover, I pulled him close to me and leaned in to kiss him softly. Something in the back of mind insisted that we probably had class again soon but my eyes were falling closed in satisfied exhaustion and I couldn't bring myself to care that I was skipping a class.

"Shame you won't remember any of this..." I heard Lelouch whisper, making me reluctantly open my eyes to look at him with confusion. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that I was still awake.

"You... you remember what we just... did?" The raven haired boy sounded flustered and shocked making my confusion increase.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?! I just had incredible sex with my best friend whom I've been attracted to for months, maybe even years. That's not the kind of thing a person just forgets!"

Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed in concentration for a moment before his rising as his eyes widened more. "Your eyes... They didn't have the pink ring... You did it yourself... It wasn't the Geass..." The young tactician mumbled, seeming both intrigued and a little awed.

"I have no idea what you're saying Lelouch." I told him honestly.

"...Nothing. Just Sleep, Suzaku. We'll think about what this means later." He mumbled and I completely agreed. Nodding lazily, I let my eyes fall closed once again and slept.

We could worry about everything else when we woke up.


End file.
